


For the Longest Time

by urfavsimp11



Series: Ship Songs :) [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Fluff, I based this off a Billy Joel song, I lowkey hit a writers block soooooooooooooooooo, Jealousish Kai for one little paragraph, Kai and Jay are adorable, M/M, Most of the romantic moments I depict were actually in the show yet I tweaked 'em to add some plasma, Nya/Cole is only implied, Nya/Jay is only mentioned, Skylor/Kai isn't even really there, angstyish, plasmashipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-20
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-18 13:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28867839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/urfavsimp11/pseuds/urfavsimp11
Summary: Based off of a song by Billy Joel.Kai x Jay, I see it as 2/3 out of Kai's point of view.So, Kai-centric.
Relationships: Implied Cole/Nya (Ninjago), Implied Kai/Skylor (Ninjago), Kai/Jay Walker, Mentioned Nya/Jay Walker
Series: Ship Songs :) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2117031
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	For the Longest Time

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy!

**** **_If you said goodbye to me tonight……_ **

  


Jay smiled as he watched Cole and Nya hug after the tournament of elements, looking awkwardly down at his nunchucks. 

  


**_There would still be music left to write….._ **

  


As the two noirettes continued to hug, Kai made his way to his freckled friend and wrapped an arm around him. “I’m glad you’re okay.” 

  


**_What else could I do?_ **

  


Jay looked amusedly at Zane as his pirate voice filled the dimly lit room. Kai had been staring at Jay longingly, unsure what he longed for, when Zane’s voice snapped him out of his thoughts. “I thought you said you’d fixed his voice….?” 

  


**_I'm so inspired by you._ **

  


Jay giggled. “I did. And then, I made it better!” 

  


**_That hasn't happened for the longest time…._ **

  


The funniness of Zane’s ‘ _ improved’  _ voice wasn’t the only thing that made the fire elemental smile. 

Kai snickered. “You’re right, he is better!” 

  
  
  


**_Once I thought my innocence was gone…._ **

  


Kai frowned as Skylor walked away, her red ponytail swishing back and forth. She’d just rejected him and told him she was going to carry on the family business. 

  


**_Now I know that happiness goes on….._ **

  


But when he’d noticed Lloyd, whom he saw as a brother, smiling even though his father was gone, he eased up. 

  


**_That's where you found me._ **

  


“Kai, it’s okay. Being rejected by a girl isn’t the end of the world, I would know.”

  
  
  


**_When you put your arms around me….._ **

  


Kai felt a pair of short arms around his torso and peered down to catch sight of electrifying blue eyes and scattered freckles. 

  


**_I haven't been there for the longest time…_ **

  


**_For the longest…._ **

  


**_I'm that voice you're hearing in the hall…._ **

As soon as the door shut, Jay started  _ crying.  _ He was supposed to stay with Kai so the djinn wouldn't trick either of the two into being confined to his sword of souls. But he’d failed and now Kai was gone for god knows how long. 

  


**_And the greatest miracle of all-_ **

Jay spotted Kai first when he was in the sword of souls, and he wasn’t sure whether it was because he was the closest or because Jay wanted, no,  _ needed _ to see him the most. 

**_Is how I need you_ **

As soon as Kai and Nya went after Krux and Acronix in the iron doom, Jay ran out, screaming their names. He wasn’t sure where they were,  _ when they were. _ The familiar feeling of dread from Kai being sucked into the sword pooled in his stomach. 

**_And how you needed me too_ **

Kai didn’t know how they’d get back to regular time, or when. And as he and Nya posed as their parents, he noticed a woman, petite and skinny, sending electrical shocks to the snakes. She had long, soft looking blonde curls and her eyes were a familiar blue.  _ Too familiar.  _ Light freckles dotted her cheeks and she dramatically complained about missing her honeymoon with an actor named Cliff. 

**_That hasn't happened for the longest time…._ **

  


  


**_Maybe this won't last very long_ **

When they were cleaning the museum, Kai pulled Jay aside and stared right into his eyes with an intensity matched in no other. 

**_But you feel so right_ **

“I love you so much, Jay Walker. I understand if you still love Nya, but I need to tell you. You never know if a villain will triumph and we lose it all.” 

**_And I could be wrong_ **

“Kai….I….”

**_Maybe I've been hoping too hard_ **

Jay looked down, clearly at a loss for words, which was rare. 

**_But I've gone this far_ **

Kai felt his heart drop into his stomach and he went to walk away when a nimble hand, much smaller than his own, grasped his fingers.

**_And it's more than I hoped for_ **

He got his response from the soft lips against his own. 

**_Who knows how much further we'll go on_ **

Kai and Jay were kissing on the couch of the temple, when Wu sent the chicken on them to see if they’re at their strongest. 

**_Maybe I'll be sorry when you're gone_ **

As Kai was knocked out, Jay freaked out everytime they dragged him a little too rough or hit his head against something. 

**_I'll take my chances_ **

That night, Jay spent his time icing, kissing and bandaging every bruise and cut Kai had received. 

**_I forgot how nice romance is_ **

Kai pulled Jay aside while Nya, Lloyd and Cole checked out the prime empire, backing him up against the wall. “You know, it was a pleasant surprise to see more than a couple dozen of my boyfriend. But what the League of Jay should know is that I’ll always be your biggest fan.” He stuck out his tongue playfully and Jay smiled. 

**_I haven't been there for the longest time_ **

  


**_I had second thoughts at the start_ **

Kai frowned when he saw Jay preening in the tomb of the first spinjitzu master, whispering “We end up together….”

**_I said to myself_ **

While on the run from the police, during Skybound, Kai sighed when he watched his girly sister twirl in her kimono with her makeup and dainty figure. He was built more masculine, with broad shoulders and he preferred to act tough.  _ Did Jay prefer her femininity or the way she sometimes acted masculine? _

**_Hold on to your heart_ **

Kai glanced at Jay who was carrying a box up the stairs, his curly locks falling in his face. If he told Jay how he felt, would he even take him seriously?

**_Now I know the person that you are_ **

Kai had been having a problem sleeping in the bed that had been in his borrowed room from King Vangelis. The trip to Shintaro had been tiring yet he couldn’t sleep. But someone walked into his room, closing the door and slipping into his arms. Jay must’ve had problems sleeping too. 

**_You're wonderful so far_ **

**_And it's more than I hoped for_ **

  


**_I don't care what consequence it brings_ **

Nya huffed when Jay bought Kai a really nice birthday gift. “You never got me things like that when  _ we _ were going out Jay.” Clearly, she was slightly jealous. 

  


**_I have been a fool for lesser things_ **

Kai recounted the time he’d almost let Jay slide off his balcony in Chen’s island just so he could get some points in with Skylor. He apologized and Jay shrugged. 

  


**_I want you so bad_ **

The ninja were sitting and eating dinner, when Lloyd got Cole’s attention. “So the Monk’s queen took a huge interest in Jay, and she thought Nya and Jay were betrothed so she fought Nya for the right for Jay to be hers, and Nya won. But it was pretty funny.” Kai humphed in disapproval, clearly wishing they’d clarify that Jay didn’t belong to either of those women, his heart belonged to Kai. 

  


**_I think you ought to know that_ **

After dinner, Jay got on his tip-toes, not being able to reach Kai’s cheek  _ exactly,  _ but getting close enough to peck his jawline and that alone calmed down all of Kai’s nerves. 

  


  


**_I intend to hold you for the longest time._ **

  


**Author's Note:**

> 1- I hit a horrible writer's block this week. :'(
> 
> 2- Leave your feedback, and maybe leave a song you'd think would fit a specific ship, (could be bxb, gxg, or bxg,) and I might do one like this one with that ship + song!


End file.
